


All of your love (WolfStar-Sammlung)

by DeanLantern



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M, Marauders' Era, Prompt-Sammlung, wolfstar
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanLantern/pseuds/DeanLantern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hier eine kleine WolfStar-Sammlung meinerseits, die aus vorrangig aus Drabbles bestehen wird. Ihr könnt mir jederzeit eine Nachricht schicken, falls ihr etwas bestimmtes lesen wollt. :)  |  Kapitel 4: Kanpp daneben  |  „Einen Punkt sagt er.“, raunte Remus James zu. „Punkte sind es, die uns fehlen werden, sobald jemand herausfindet, was ihr angestellt habt.“</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So war das jetzt nicht geplant

Für JilyPotter  
\-------------------  
  
„Also irgendwie hatte ich mir das ganz anders vorgestellt.“, meinte Sirius als er sich schlussendlich erschöpft auf den Rücken fallen ließ und die Decke anstarrte. Remus lag neben ihm ebenfalls auf dem Rücken. Allerdings waren seine Augen fest geschlossen.

„Ich dachte auch, es würde weniger weh tun.“

Mit diesen Worten rutschte er mit seinem Hinterteil im Bett umher, um eine bequemere Liegeposition zu finden, gab aber nach kurzer Zeit schon wieder auf, da ihm sein wunder Hintern so nur noch mehr weh tat.  


„Ob wir irgendwas falsch gemacht haben? Ist ja nicht so, als ob man das irgendwo in einem Buch nachschlagen kann.“  


Sirius stöhnte genervt auf.  


„Dass du immer alles sofort in Bücher nachgucken willst! Das hier -“ Sirius deutete mit dem Finger zwischen ihnen beiden hin und her. „- hat mit Instinkten und Erfahrung zu tun. Wenn du erst mal mit ein paar Mädchen geschlafen hast, ist Sex kinderleicht.“  


Remus öffnete die Augen und sah seinen Freund mit einem strengen Blick an, der Professor McGonagall alle Ehre machte.  


„Falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist, bin ich nicht weiblich, Sirius.“, zischte er in seinem verletzten Stolz. Warum musste der Andere auch immer versuchen anzugeben und ohne Sinn und Verstand cool zu wirken?   


„Ach, echt? Jetzt macht es auch Sinn, dass du keine großen Brüste hast.“, meinte Sirius schnippisch. Doch bevor Remus ihm eine Antwort zurück geben konnte, stieß ein ungewollter Gast zu ihnen.   


James Potter hatte nur schnell eines seiner Schulbücher holen wollen, um, wie es selten vorkam, doch einmal Hausaufgaben zu machen und traf nun auf einen Anblick, den er so schnell nie mehr vergessen würde: Sirius und Remus nackt auf Padfoots Bett, die Vorhänge weit geöffnet, beide offensichtlich verschwitzt und außer Atem.  


„Argh!“, kam es aus James' Mund. Schnell schloß er die Augen und wandte das Gesicht ab.   


„Was zur Hölle treibt ihr Beiden hier eigentlich?“  


Die Frage hatte James sich schenken können, da er ganz genau wusste, WAS sie hier trieben.  


Remus und Sirius lagen immer noch wie vom Donner gerührt splitterfasernackt auf dem Bett und starrten Prongs entsetzt an. Entgegen allen Erwartens war es Remus, der seine Stimme zuerst wieder fand. Nicht, dass es ihm viel brachte.  


„Wir...ähm...Was machst DU hier?“  


Mit noch immer weggewandtem Kopf, zeigte James mit dem Zeigefinger anklagend in ihre ungefähre Richtung.  


„Hier stelle noch immer ich die Fragen.“, meinte er mit lauter Stimme.  Dann fügte er hinzu: „Aber wenn du es wissen muss...Lily hilft mir gerade bei meinen Zaubertränkehausaufgaben und ich wollte kurz nur mein Buch holen. Jetzt brauche ich Bleichmittel.“  


Sirius, der endlich aus seinem Stupor zu erwachen schien, zog geistesgegenwärtig seine Tagesdecke über seinen und Remus' Schoß.  


„Prongs, es ist nicht so, wie du denkst?“, murmelte Sirius.  


„Du hast also nicht gerade das erste Mal mit Moony geschlafen? Warte! Es war doch das erste Mal, oder?“  


Sirius legte einen muskulösen Arm und Remus' doch recht schmale Schultern.  


„Und wenn es nicht so wäre? Hast du damit ein Problem?“  


Sirius Stimme hatte einen gefährlichen Ton angenommen, so als erwartete er gleich eine schreckliche Antwort seines besten Freundes.  


„Problem? Klar habe ich eines. Leute, warum könnt ihr nicht, wie alle anderen Schüler auch, Sex in der Besenkammer haben? Warum musstet ihr ausgerechnet den Schlafsaal dafür nutzen?“  


Sirius musste lachen.  


„Tja, du weißt ja, dass Moony ein kleiner Romantiker ist. Glaubst du echt, ich hätte ihn dazu bekommen eine Besenkammer für unser erstes Mal zu nehmen? Sei froh, dass hier keine Kerzen stehen.“  


Beim letzen Satz zwinkerte er James belustigt zu und zog Remus ein Stückchen näher an sich heran.  


James schüttelte nur amüsiert den Kopf, kramte sein Zaubertränkebuch aus seiner Truhe und verschwand mit einem lässigen Winken aus der Schlafsaaltür.  


Remus sank tiefer im Bett – was ihn vor Schmerz kurz aufkeuchen ließ – und versteckte den Kopf unter der dicken Tagesdecke.  


„Ich habe nie wieder mit dir Sex, Sirius!“


	2. Schlaflos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus konnte nicht schlafen. Schon seit mehr als eine geschlagene Stunde starrte er die Decke seines Himmelbetts an und wartete vergeblich auf den langersehnten Schlaf. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, warum er jetzt mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in seinem Bett lag und in die Dunkelheit stierte.

Remus konnte nicht schlafen. Schon seit mehr als eine geschlagene Stunde starrte er die Decke seines Himmelbetts an und wartete vergeblich auf den langersehnten Schlaf. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, warum er jetzt mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in seinem Bett lag und in die Dunkelheit stierte. Sein Tag war lang und anstrengend gewesen. Die Woche hatte mit einer Vollmondnacht begonnen und hatte seitdem nicht mehr an Intensität verloren. Die Abschlussprüfungen standen an und die Lehrer verpassten ihnen noch mehr Hausaufgaben als sie es eh schon taten, um sie dementsprechend auf die ZAGs vorzubereiten. Moony hatte den Großteil seines freien Nachmittages nicht wie seine Freunde in der warmen Frühlingssonne am Schwarzen See, sondern in der stickigen Großen Bibliothek verbracht. Im Gegensatz zu James und Sirius, denen ihre guten Noten zugeflogen kamen, musste Remus wie alle anderen Schüler für den Unterricht und die Prüfungen lernen und somit saß er stundenlang über Büchern, die ihm abermals die Goblinrebellionen näher bringen sollten. Als er fast um ein Haar über seinen Büchern eingenickt wäre, hielt er es für den passenden Zeitpunkt, um sich in den Schlafsaal zu begeben. Er musste wohl länger gearbeitet haben, als er dachte, denn als Remus den Aufenthaltsraum war dieser leer und selbst als sonst so hell flackernde Feuer im Kamin war erloschen. Remus murmelte kurz "Lumos." um sich Licht zu machen und setzte seinen Weg in seinen Schlafsaal fort.  
  
Er stieg die wenigen Treppen hinauf und wurde prompt von Peters lautem Schnarchen erwartet, der wohl gerade ihm Begriff war einen kompletten Wald abzuholzen. Mit einem amüsierten Schmunzeln bahnte Remus sich einen Weg durch den finsteren Schlafsaal zu seinem eigenen Himmelbett direkt neben dem Turmfenster. Er war von Routine geleitet einen Blick nach draußen, um zu sehen in welcher Phase sich der Mond befand. Da es nicht mal eine volle Woche seit seiner letzten Verwandlung war, sah der Mond noch recht schmal aus und glich eher einer silbernen Sichel, die hoch am Himmel zwischen den abertausenden Sternen hing. Er wandte den Blick ab, verstaute seine Schulsachen bis zum nächsten Morgen in seiner Truhe und zog seinen Schlafanzug unter seiner Bettdecke hervor. Er löschte das Licht seines Zauberstabs mit einem leisen "Nox." und zog sich im Dunkeln in Windeseile um. Dann schlüpfte er mindestens genauso schnell unter die noch kühle Bettdecke und versuchte sich trotz der milden Frühlingstemperaturen unter ihr zu wärmen. Trotz all der Annahmen über Werwolfgesundheit und ihre Resistenz gegenüber niedrigen Temperaturen,  war Remus Lupin eine Frostbeule. Es war ein Wunder, wenn er mal keine kalten Füße oder Hände hatte.  
  
Remus kuschelte sich tiefer in die weiche Matratze und schloss die Augen. Hoffentlich würde er ohne Probleme einschlafen können. Schließlich hatte er morgen gleich als erstes Zaubertränke mit Professor Slughorn und dann zwei Stunden Verwandlung mit Professor McGonagall. Er würde also sämtliche Energie gebrauchen können. Doch der Schlaf kam einfach nicht. Stattdessen wühlte Remus sich von einer Seite auf die Andere und versuchte eine Position zu finden, die ihm endlich das Einschlafen ermöglichen würde.  
  
Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes brummelte Sirius im Schlaf und Remus lauschte seinem Atmen für einige Augenblicke. Er merkte, wie dieses einfache Geräusch in langsam beruhigte und schläfrig machte.  
  
"Moony?", kam Sirius Stimme aus der Dunkelheit. "Schläfst du schon?"  
  
Sirius klang noch komplett verschlafen und dementsprechend rau, sodass es Remus einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.  
  
"Ich hab's versucht. Aber es klappt nicht wirklich."  
  
Remus hörte das Rascheln einer Federbettdecke und dann das leise Quietschen einer Matratze.  
  
"Komm rüber.", flüsterte Sirius. "Ich kann nicht wieder einschlafen, wenn du hier so rumstehst, wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt."  
  
Remus ließ sich das nicht zwei Mal sagen, huschte aus seinem Bett und unter Sirius warme Bettdecke.  
  
"Und jetzt schlaf, Moony."  
  
Kaum hatte er die Worte ausgesprochen, befand sich Sirius Black auch wieder im Land der Träume. Doch wie ein Wunder konnte Remus es ihm endlich nach ein paar Minuten gleich tun.


	3. Die gemeine Zauberergrippe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krank sein war schrecklich. Langeweile während man krank war noch viel mehr. Das musste Sirius Black nun auch selbst erfahren. Er konnte an einer Hand abzählen, wie oft er in seinem Leben bisher krank gewesen war und normalerweise war sein Leiden mit einem einfachen Zaubertrank gelindert worden. Doch diesmal hatte ihn eine einfache und dennoch nicht mit einem Zaubertrank zu bekämpfende Krankheit erwischt: eine Erkältung.

Krank sein war schrecklich. Langeweile während man krank war noch viel mehr. Das musste Sirius Black nun auch selbst erfahren. Er konnte an einer Hand abzählen, wie oft er in seinem Leben bisher krank gewesen war und normalerweise war sein Leiden mit einem einfachen Zaubertrank gelindert worden. Doch diesmal hatte ihn eine einfache und dennoch nicht mit einem Zaubertrank zu bekämpfende Krankheit erwischt: eine Erkältung. Mit hochroter Nase vom vielen Schnauben, saß er in einem Bett im Krankenflügel, inmitten eines Meeres aus Taschentüchern und hustete sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Sirius konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Knochen konnte man wieder nachwachsen lassen, aber in Sachen Erkältung waren sogar die Muggel weiter als sie, mit ihren tausenden von Tabletten und Sprays. Er hatte eine extra große Packung an weichen Taschentüchern, eine Kanne voll heißem Tee und eine Tinktur für den Schnupfen bekommen. Das war alles, was Madame Pomfrey für ihn tun konnte. Der Rest würde sich von allein regeln, sagte sie.  


Seit 2 Tagen lag er nun schon hier und hatte in der Zwischenzeit nur einmal Besuch gehabt und das ausgerechnet von Lily Evans, die ihm nichts anderes als die Hausaufgaben der Woche mitgebracht hatte. Sirius war verstimmt. Nicht wegen der Hausaufgaben. (Lily wahr einfach unverbesserlich und er würde die Pergamentrollen nicht mal anfassen solange er hier lag.) Sondern weil seine sogenannten Freunde sich noch nicht zu ihm hin bequemt hatten. Peter war von den dreien entschuldigt, da er noch vor Sirius Aufenthalt im Krankenflügel fast einen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitten hatte, weil er mit dem Lernstoff nicht mehr hinterher kam und die UTZ in ein paar Monaten anstanden. James allerdings hatte nur einmal kurz den Kopf durch die Krankenflügeltür gesteckt und ihm zugerufen, dass er endlich das langersehnte Date mit Lily hatte und nun auf keinen Fall krank werden durfte. Sowieso stand wieder Quidditch an und die Gryffindormannschaft wäre ohne ihren Kapitän komplett verloren, meinte James dieser elende Verräter.  
Das ließ noch Remus offen, der noch nicht mit einer Ausrede erschienen war, warum er seinen Freund nicht in seiner Not besuchen kam. Klar musste auch Remus viel lernen und verbrachte wohl jede freie Minute in der Bibliothek, die Nase tief zwischen den Bücherseiten vergraben.  


Gerade als ein besonders kräftiger Nieser Sirius' gesamten Körper zum Beben brachte, klopfte es an der Tür zum Krankenflügel.  


Madame Pomfrey eilte zur großen Tür und ließ ebenjene Person herein, über die er gerade nachgedacht hatte.  


"Moony!"  


Remus lächelte.  


"Hallo Padfoot. Wie geht's dir?"  


"Wie soll es mir schon gehen? Ich fühle mich als bestünde mein gesamter Kopf aus grünem Glibber. Mein Hals schmerzt höllisch. Mir brummt der Schädel und ich kann den Salbeitee echt nicht mehr sehen."  


Moonys Lachen wirkte schlaffer als sonst.  


"Du Armer."  


Dann sah er sich Remus genauer an. Der braunhaarige Jugendliche wirkte müde und Sirius fiel ein, dass diese Nacht Vollmond war. Was würden die drei jetzt ohne ihn als Hund machen, der den Wolf mit in Schach hielt? Würden James und Peter ganz alleine losziehen? Wie er die Anderen kannte auf jeden Fall.   


"Remus?"  


"Hm?", kam es vom Anderen. "Was ist los?"  


"Was ist mit heute Abend und...du weißt schon?"  


Remus lächelte erneut müde. Die Anstrengung überhaupt wachzubleiben stand ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.  


"Meinen pelzigen Freund meinst du?"  


Schnell sah Sirius sich um, ob jemand mitgehört hatte. Doch wie schon vor 5 Minuten waren sie allein im Raum. Madame Pomfrey hatte sich in ihr Arbeitszimmer zurückgezogen und ihnen Zeit für sich gelassen.  


"Nein. Sniffelus." Sirius hob eine Augenbraue. "Wen denn sonst?"  


"Wir kriegen das schon hin, Sirius. Keine Panik."  


"Ich mache doch keine Panik, Moony. Wenn du willst, kann ich mich heute Nacht hier rausschleichen und euch Gesellschaft leisten. Kein Problem."  


Remus schüttelte den Kopf.  


"Ich schaffe das diesmal auch allein, Padfoot. Ich bin schon ein großer Junge."  


Aber Sirius wollte nicht, dass er es komplett allein aushalten musste. Dafür hatte sie nicht Monate lang schwer geschuftet, um zu lernen, wie man eine Tiergestalt annahm.  


"Moony.", versuchte er streng.   


Remus seufzte.  


"Wenn ich verspreche nochmal mit James und Peter zu reden, bleibst du dann heute Nacht in deinem Bett?"  


"Vielleicht."  


Mehr konnte man von ihm wirklich nicht erwarten.  


"Ab morgen kann ich dir dann ja für einen Tag Gesellschaft leisten. Und jetzt rück ein Stück."  


Das ließ sich Sirius nicht zwei Mal sagen, rutschte im schmalen Bett soweit zur Seite, damit er nur knapp nicht heraus fiel und schlug die Bettdecke zurück, damit Remus darunterklettern konnte.


	4. Knapp daneben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Einen Punkt sagt er.“, raunte Remus James zu. „Punkte sind es, die uns fehlen werden, sobald jemand herausfindet, was ihr angestellt habt.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diesmal wieder für die supertolle JilyPotter, die mir mal wieder eine Idee ins Ohr geflüstert hat. Wenn ihr mehr über die beiden lesen wollte, scheut euch nicht davor mit ein paar Ideen hier zulassen. :)
> 
> Prompt: Remus/Sirius nach dem ersten Streich, gegen den Remus war, es aber doch witzig fand.
> 
> Hier in leicht abgewandelter Form.

„Oh Gott! Wir werden sterben! McGonagall wird uns sicherlich umbringen. Oder noch schlimmer: suspendieren!“

Ein junger Remus Lupin, von gerade mal 12 Jahren, saß im mehr oder weniger leeren Aufenthaltsraum der Gryffindors, die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen geschlagen. Seine zwei besten Freunde hatten sich links und rechts von ihm hingesetzt und starrten ihn mit merkwürdigem Blick an.

„Jetzt mach aber mal einen Punkt, Remus.“, meinte Sirius, der lässig entspannt neben ihm saß und einen Apfel aß. Wo er diesen zu dieser Uhrzeit aufgetrieben hatte, war Remus schleierhaft. Allerdings war er auch nicht sonderlich erpicht darauf die Antwort zu erfahren.

„Einen Punkt sagt er.“, raunte Remus James zu. „Punkte sind es, die uns fehlen werden, sobald jemand herausfindet, was ihr angestellt habt.“

Seine Stimme wurde immer leiser, bis er den Schluss des Satzes nur noch flüsterte, als hätte er Angst jemand könnte ihr Gespräch belauschen und sie dann bei den entsprechenden Lehrern verpfeifen.

James begann neben ihm zu grinsen.

„Du nimmst das alles viel zu ernst, Remus. Entspann dich mal ein bisschen.“

Damit klopfte er dem anderen freundschaftlich auf den Rücken und schwang sich dann von der längeren Couch auf, auf welcher er mit Remus und Sirius gemeinsam gesessen hatte.

„Ich sollte ins Bett. Morgen ist das Auswahltraining für die Quidditchmannschaft.“

Er stieß siegesgewiss eine Faust in die Luft.

„Dieses Jahr klappt es auf jeden Fall und ich werde endlich Jäger.“

„Viel Glück, Mann.“, wünschte ihm sein bester Freund. 

Dann verschwand James im Schlafsaal der Zweitklässler.

Remus saß noch immer wie ein nervliches Wrack neben Sirius, der nun seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf den Jüngeren richtete. Er mochte Remus. Hatte es getan, seit er das erste Mal einen  Blick auf ihn geworfen hatte. Es war Sirius Idee gewesen, Remus in ihre kleine Gruppe aufzunehmen und seiner Meinung nach hatte sich dies vollkommen rentiert. Nicht nur war Remus unglaublich klug und hatte den selben schrägen Humor, den Sirius und James teilten, sondern er überließ ihnen auch seine Aufzeichnungen, wenn sie mal wieder nicht so richtig aufgepasst hatten. Und wenn es um Zaubertränke ging, konnte ihm in Gryffindor nur Lily Evans etwas vormachen. Alles in allem war Sirius unglaublich stolz auf sich den etwas stilleren Gryffindor gefunden zu haben. Zwar hatte sich dieser am Anfang gewehrt und ihnen regelmäßig zu verstehen gegeben, dass er keine Freunde brauchte, doch Beharrlichkeit zahlte sich bekanntlich aus und die drei waren doch relativ schnell nach anfänglichen Startschwierigkeiten Freunde geworden. 

Jetzt musste der andere nur noch davon überzeugt werden, dass es auch in Ordnung war ein wenig gegen die Regeln zu verstoßen. Solange niemand wirklich zu Schaden kam, war doch alles in bester Ordnung. Und wann zählten die Punkte schon wirklich. Immerhin holten die drei von ihnen regelmäßig neue für ihr Haus. Und wenn nicht sie, dann diese stocksteife Evans.

Sirius verstand wirklich nicht, was Remus' Problem war auch nur ansatzweise den Rebellen zu spielen. Das war in ihrem Alter doch normal. Oder zumindest hatte das James' Vater gemeint, als er das letzte Mal in den Ferien bei ihm gewesen war. Es war ja nicht so, als würde sie jemand wirklich aus Hogwarts schmeißen nur weil sie ein bisschen Unsinn angestellt hatten.

Remus hatte unterdessen angefangen vor Nervosität auf seiner Unterlippe zu kauen. 

Sirius warf den halbangegessenen Apfel in einen der Müllkörbe und stupste ihm mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite. 

„Komm schon, Remus. Es wird schon alles gut gehen. Das nächste Mal sagen wir dir vorher Bescheid, bevor wir einen Streich spielen? Abgemacht?“

Dann legte er einen Arm um Remus Schultern und zog ihn ein Stückchen zu sich, um den Anderen zu beruhigen.

* * *

 

  
Ein paar Tage später hatte sich Remus' Meinung zu ihren Streichen immer noch nicht geändert.

„Nein, nein, nein, nein. Ich weigere mich da mit zu machen.“

„Ach, komm schon, Remus. Gönn' dir doch mal ein wenig Spaß!“

Remus warf Sirius einen bitterbösen Blick zu.

„Du meintest, dass du mir das nächste Mal zuvor Bescheid geben würdest.“

Sirius rollte mit den Augen.

„Was ich hiermit auch getan habe.“

Immerhin begann ihr Streich erst in wenigen Augenblicken und Remus hatte immer noch genug Zeit sich aus dem Staub zu machen, wenn er nicht dabei sein wollte. 

Dieser murmelte allerdings etwas davon, dass er hier in der Bibliothek ganz in Ruhe seine Hausaufgaben zu Ende schreiben wollte und blieb auf seinen fünf Buchstaben sitzen. Wie sehr es ihm allerdings missbilligte hier zu sein, war dem jungen Gryffindor durchaus anzusehen.

James und Sirius hingegen warteten verheißungsvoll auf ihr heutiges Opfer, dass in wenigen Sekunden um die Ecke kommen sollte. Die fliegende Torte wackelte etwas unter ihrem Gewicht auf ihrem Teller und schien genauso bereit, wie die beiden Jungs zu sein, gleich auf den nächsten hinab zu sausen. Doch anstatt des älteren Slytherins, auf den sie gewartet hatte, kam Flitwick um die Ecke und die Torte stürzte vom Himmel direkt auf seinen dunkelblauen Zauberhut.

Mit einem Mal war Totenstille in der Bibliothek. James und Sirius waren von ihren Stühlen aufgesprungen und warteten nun zu sprichwörtlichen Salzsäulen erstarrt auf das, was kommen musste. 

Was sie nicht erwarteten, war erst ein Schnauben und dann ein brüllendes Lachen hinter ihnen, das von Remus höchstselbst stammte. Der Gryffindor schien die beste Zeit seines Lebens zu haben und war nun nach hinter über die Stuhllehne gebogen und lachte.

Flitwick hingegen wischte mit einer seiner winzigen Hände einen Teil der Torte aus seinem Gesicht und steckte sich einen Finger in den Mund.

„Hmm, Sahne.“

Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang und mit einem Wedeln dessen war das Tortenfiasko verschwunden.

Dann trat er einen Schritt auf die noch immer stillen Gryffindorschüler zu und meinte vergnügt: „Ein ganz ausgezeichneter Schwebezauber, meine Lieben. Ganz ausgezeichnet. Dafür 5 Punkte für Gryffindor.“  
Remus, der sich gerade etwas beruhigt hatte, ließ dies wieder in Gelächter ausbrechen, als er James' und Sirius' verdutzte Gesichter sah.

Flitwick selbst verabschiedete sich mit einem kurzen Winken und trat aus der Bibliothek.


End file.
